Inside Out (Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young Style)
Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jill - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Marill (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Coolio (Moshi Monsters) *Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Meowford (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Satan (South Park) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young Style) - Good Luck Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young Style): Bubbles's First Date? *Inside Out (Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young Style) - Transcripts Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Good-luck-bear-care-bears-family-3.jpg|Good Luck Bear as Fear Bubbles ready-1-.png|Bubbles as Riley Anderson FGuy Peter Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Peter Griffin as Bing Bong Category:Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Forever Young Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG